The Wedding Planner
by rideaspider
Summary: The wedding day is closing in and there are still a few details Alice and Bella need to iron out.
1. Alice in Action

_**Everyone here belongs to The Great Stephenie Meyer. All hail!**_

**Bella's POV. The wedding is closing in and there are a few details Alice and Bella need to iron out.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Alice in Action_

A rather intimidating notebook lay in the middle of Alice's bed, a good three inches thick and overflowing with magazine clippings and internet print-outs. I sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed and scowled at my soon-to-be sister while she chattered on about fabrics and flowers and music and food. "Alice, you know I don't want to make a big production out of this."

She glared at me, "That was not one of your rules."

I sighed and looked at the floor. "Whatever you come up with will be beautiful, I'm sure." I shrugged, "I just prefer simple, you know?"

Her face softened and she perched lightly beside me. "Bella, have a little faith. Do you really think I would let this wedding be anything less than perfect for the two of you?"

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just nervous about being the center of attention."

"Don't worry about a thing! All you have to do is stand there and be pretty." She grinned, and resigning myself to her mercy, I picked up the notebook and flipped through the pictures she'd marked with Post-It Notes.

"So which of these things are you using?" I asked.

"Oh, very little really." She dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

"Then why do you have notes written all over this stuff?"

"Those were just my brainstorming notes from before…" she trailed off that thought and quickly changed track, "It doesn't matter. I have most everything already done. You didn't give me much time, you know."

"Before what? Alice, how long have you been working on this?" I asked, confused. "What have you done besides having my dress made and sending out the invitations? I still think those were too fancy, by the way."

She ignored my questions and jumped on the comment about the invitations. It was kind of a sore subject with her. "Yes, well, a decision had to be made. They had to go out almost immediately and I didn't have time to argue with you about them. Getting the guest list together was difficult enough." She stood up and snatched the notebook away from me.

"You dodged my questions. What else have you done already?"

"Almost everything. It's only two weeks away!" With a dramatic sigh she folded herself neatly down onto the floor in front of me. "You really want to know?" I nodded. "OK, your flowers are white roses, Calla lilies, and freesia. Decorations are going to be simple: just white candles and greenery on the staircase and placed around the landing and living room with white silk bows on the arrangements. The guys are in classic Armani tuxes. You've seen your dress and mine is a surprise. I designed it myself, and nobody gets to see it before that day. The food is being catered by that Italian place you like so much, and your cake is a simple three-tier white with strawberry filling between the layers, rolled fondant icing with faux pearl trim and fresh flowers topping it." Satisfaction radiated from her entire being.

"That doesn't sound overdone at all!" I exclaimed. She grinned at me. I was truly surprised by how simple she'd kept things so far. The guest list was still longer than I'd have really liked, but that part was over and done. However, it did remind me of another concern "Alice, if the ceremony is here in the house, where are we putting all the guests?"

"Silly Bella, you never expect more than about half the people invited to actually show up. Lots of them will just send a gift and not come to the ceremony. We'll basically clear out the downstairs except for the piano, arrange chairs around the landing since that's where the ceremony will take place, put the gift table and guest book against the far wall, and lay out the food for the reception in the dining room. No problem!"

I mentally cringed at the mention of gifts. What on earth were we going to do with the more traditional wedding gifts such as toasters, dishes, and cutlery? She must have noticed the look on my face because she quickly reassured me, "Don't worry, I've made sure that everyone knows you two prefer personalized mementoes or gift cards to the typical 'setting up house' types of presents. The fact that you wouldn't register anywhere made it more difficult, you know. Not everyone has decided yet, but hopefully you won't have too much to return." She smiled, held up one finger and closed her eyes for a second. "So far there's only one blender, a few stems of crystal, and one set of Calphalon pots."

"You know Alice, this might turn out alright after all." I giggled. I was actually starting to get a little excited about my pending nuptials. She hadn't gone completely overboard and maybe being the center of attention wouldn't be so bad, especially since I wouldn't have to do anything but stand there and repeat after Emmett.

My confidence was short-lived, however. With a mischievous little smirk, Alice jumped up and dragged me to my feet. "OK, now that's all settled, let's get Jasper and go downstairs where there's more room."

"More room?"

"Of course! There's not nearly enough floor space in here."

"Um, not enough floor space for what, exactly?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled me out the door. "To teach you to dance, silly! Don't you want to know what you're doing for your first dance with Edward at the reception?"

"Alice! You never said anything about dancing!" I attempted to plant my feet and balk, but when tiny little Alice narrowed her eyes and growled, "Don't make me carry you." I had no choice but to relent and let myself be herded down the stairs.


	2. Dance Lessons

_**They're still all Mrs. Meyer's property. I - sadly - own nothing.**_

Bella's POV. Carrying on.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2 - Dance Lessons_

This couldn't possibly end well. Alice had set up a little pseudo-dance studio in the living room by shoving the coffee table out of the way, rolling up the rug, and setting a portable CD player on top of the piano. Jasper just smiled sheepishly from the couch while his wife explained the basic waltz steps to me, and then she grabbed him to demonstrate. "One, two, three…one, two, three…" she counted off as they moved at what I'm sure was a painstakingly slow tempo for them so that I could watch their feet.

Thank goodness the rest of the family was out hunting. "Do you see what I'm doing here?" she asked. I nodded slowly, but was still skeptical. She wouldn't be deterred. "Good. Now get up and come stand behind me. Just put your hands on my shoulders, watch my feet, and follow along." About the fourth time my feet got tangled up in hers and nearly took us all down in spite of their vampire strength and coordination, she called a break. I plopped down on the couch and sulked, "I told you I couldn't dance."

"But you will. If it takes us practicing every single day until the wedding, so help me we will teach you to dance!" she huffed. Alice on a mission is an amazing thing to watch. She paces the room in thought while I sat and rubbed my bruised feet. After a couple of minutes, her face lit up and she exclaimed, "I've got it! Oh it's so simple, why didn't I think of it before?" She pulled Jasper back to the middle of the floor then grabbed my wrists and towed me over to face him. "You've seen 'Dirty Dancing' right?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with…" but she didn't let me finish.

"Remember when Penny and Johnny are teaching Baby to take Penny's place in their dance routine?"

"I think so."

"We're going to do the same thing."

"What?"

"You're going to dance with Jasper, and I'm going to dance behind you and make sure you are moving correctly." She stated this with such certainty and triumph that I was silent for a moment. Once the plan sunk in, however, even Jasper looked a bit uncertain about it.

"Alice, are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes." She snapped. Then she glared at Jasper, "You'll be fine." Her glare switched to me, "You'll both be just fine."

Jasper gave a small sigh and with a slight shake of his head he stepped forward into dance position. "Bella?" he asked in a soft voice. "Just take my hand and place your other one on my shoulder. Keep your arms firm and your eyes up."

This worked out a little better, and after about an hour I was hardly stepping on Jasper's feet at all anymore. Alice proudly declared me ready to try dancing with some music instead of just her incessant counting, and turned on the little CD player. She still counted over the music, but following the rhythm was definitely getting easier. The three of us swept around the living room until I made it through two entire songs without tripping up a single time, and we decided that was enough for one day.

While we were putting the room back in order Alice froze for a second, her eyes glazing over briefly, and then announced that everyone else would be home shortly. Suddenly inspired, I turned to her, "Alice, does Edward or anyone else know you two are teaching me to dance?"

"No, I don't think I've mentioned it or even thought about it much when he was around. Why?"

My plan was set almost instantly and when I smiled at her she realized what it was. Grinning wickedly she dropped her voice to a near whisper, "OK, but you do understand that it is very difficult to keep secrets in this family. Especially for two whole weeks! We'll have to practice on the sly somehow, and Jasper and I are going to have to be very careful with our thoughts when he's around. He is going to suspect something is up."

"I have faith in you."

Her grin got bigger. "Good. Then you won't object to the only two things left to do before the wedding."

Oh no. This couldn't be good. "Um, Alice, what could possibly top teaching me to dance?"

Eyes wide with false innocence, she relied, "Oh, not much. Just your bridal shower and bachelorette party."


	3. Girls' Night Out

_**Mrs. Meyer, may I borrow your Twilight characters? Pretty please?**_

Bella is still telling the story. They have a bachelorette party - woohoo!

_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Girls' Night Out_

Before I could compose my thoughts enough to respond, the rest of the family came trooping through the door. Edward caught me up in his arms and kissed me sweetly on the forehead. "I've missed you. Did you and Alice get everything done today?"

Alice giggled, "Nearly." and then pulled Esme and Rosalie out of the room. Edward stared after her for a moment and then looked at me, obviously puzzled.

"What is she up to now? Do I really want to know why she's singing 'Hungry Eyes' in her head?"

I sighed. "Probably not. If I had to guess, I'd say they've gone off to plan my bridal shower and bachelorette party."

He laughed at that. "You're right, I probably don't want to know." Then his brow wrinkled in thought, "Though I think I will talk to her about this bachelorette party idea and lay down a few ground rules. Just for your safety. She tends to forget about things like 'underage' and 'illegal in most states' once she gets on a roll."

"I would appreciate that."

Edward and I spent the rest of the evening in his room listening to music and snuggling on the couch. The closer the wedding got, the more our roles regarding physical boundaries were reversing. He was showing less and less restraint and I was showing more. I finally sat up, scooted a little away from him, and announced that it was probably time for me to go home. A low growl escaped him, "You know you used to push me much further than this without a second thought."

"I know that, and I'm sorry if I'm being difficult. I just think that waiting until our wedding night will be easier if we don't tempt ourselves too much right now. Especially since we're so close to the official day." I blushed, and he smiled.

"I suppose so. Well, tempting little human, let's get you home before your father comes looking for you."

The next few days passed in a blur of secrecy and activity. Alice hid the shower and party plans from me, the three of us hid the dancing lessons from the rest of the family, and she and Jasper hid their thoughts from Edward. The whole thing was both tiring and exhilarating at the same time. Meanwhile, we were nearing the one-week mark until the wedding. I was cleaning my bathroom on Friday afternoon when Alice appeared in the door and said, "Get some things together; you're spending the weekend with us. I've already cleared everything with Charlie."

"But my mom is flying in tomorrow to spend the week with me before the wedding!"

"I know, don't worry about it. Everything is taken care of and you'll see her tomorrow afternoon." She looked far too cheerful about something.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

"Now why would I be 'up to' anything? I told you a week ago that I was planning a bridal shower and bachelorette part for you!"

"And those things require kidnapping me when my mom is coming for a visit?"

"Yes. Now get up and get your stuff together because we have to get moving. The limo is picking us up in an hour and we still have to get you dressed."

"Limo?" I just stood there blinking at her.

"Yes, limo. Get moving or I'm going to do it for you!"

An hour later she, Rosalie and I were lounging in the back of the stretch Cadillac and cruising down the highway outside of town. "OK, Alice, now will you please tell me where we're going and what we're doing?"

She bounced in her seat and even Rosalie cracked a smile. "We're going to Seattle to a Muse concert!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

"Really? Oh Alice, that's great! I was so worried we were leaving the country or something…" I trailed off, too relieved and excited to finish my laundry list of concerns.

Her expression darkened for a brief moment, "Yes, well, Edward squashed that idea. His little 'ground rules' didn't leave me with too many viable options, but since you had bought us tickets to see them for graduation and we – er – didn't get to go…" she looked at the floor and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "Anyway, I thought this would make that up to you and be a fun girls' night out!"

She was right. I had a great time, and some female bonding was exactly what I needed as a distraction from all the wedding stress. I don't remember the last time I laughed so much! Rosalie was completely in her element, adored by every male we passed and getting all three of us backstage by flirting for less than two minutes with one of the security guys. I blushed furiously while the whole band autographed my jeans.

The ride home flew by in fits of giggles on all three of our parts. They regaled me with decades worth of "most embarrassing moments" stories about the Cullen men and even a couple on each other. Rosalie was the most relaxed, friendly, and _sisterly_ that she had ever been around me. I yawned hugely as we pulled into the driveway and Alice smiled. It was a little after three in the morning. "The guys won't be back from hunting until tomorrow evening, so you have Edward's room to yourself tonight."

"Where did they go?"

"To some reserve in northern California with a mountain lion problem. Kind of their present to Edward; not quite a bachelor party per se, but close enough." I nodded sleepily and she walked up the stairs with me, giving me a quick hug at the door to Edward's room. "Sleep well. I'll get you up in plenty of time to set up for the shower tomorrow."

"OK." I yawned again. "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for tonight. I really had fun."

She patted my head, "That's what sisters are for."


	4. Rosalie's Gift

_**I still do not own these people. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and I'm almost done with them...for now.**_

Still in Bella's POV. Renee shows up for the bridal shower. Rosalie is up to something.

_

* * *

Chapter 4 - Rosalie's Gift_

The sun was already high in the sky, streaming into the room when Alice bounced in to get me up. I frowned at the sky, "It's sunny."

She laughed, "Don't worry, it will cloud up before everyone gets here this afternoon."

I showered and dressed in the outfit she'd laid out for me, then went downstairs. It was already past noon. Esme was in the kitchen making all sorts of finger foods while Rosalie arranged chairs and Alice fussed over a pile of presents adorned with exaggeratedly large bows. "What's with the huge bows?" I asked. Alice giggled. "You'll see in a little while." Rosalie and Esme were both fighting smiles.

Sure enough, the clouds appeared a little before two o'clock. I helped Esme get the rest of the food set up and no sooner than we'd put out the last tray the doorbell rang. "Bella, it's your mom!" Alice sang out as she pulled the door open. I froze. As much as I was looking forward to seeing her, this would be the first time Renee and I were face to face since I'd called to tell her about the wedding. She had taken the news somewhat better than I expected, though not as well as Charlie. Suddenly nervous, I hesitated in the door to the living room while Alice ushered her in. Esme put her arm around my shoulders and gave me a little squeeze, "It will be fine. She loves you. Go on over there." I nodded and walked slowly toward my mother. Alice took the gift Renee was carrying and headed over to the pile, leaving just the two of us in the middle of the living room.

I stopped a couple of feet away from her and fidgeted with my hands. "Um, hi Mom." She just stared at me for a moment with those wide blue eyes, then sighed, shook her head, and pulled me into a hug. "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you!" My reservations immediately melted away.

"Really?" I choked out, close to tears as the relief washed through me.

"Yes, really. It's a little sooner than I expected, btu I saw enough when you two visited me to know that you are right together." The sincerity in her voice left me no room for any further doubt. I could get married with a clear conscience – my mother truly approved! Now giddy with relief, I couldn't stop smiling. Angela and Jessica arrived shortly after Renee and the party got started.

After forty-five minutes or so of gossip, giggling, snacking, and Renee playing twenty questions with Alice about wedding details, they decided it was time for me to open gifts. Rosalie plopped a chair in the middle of the room, shoved me into it, grinned, and stuck a tacky plastic tiara with a silly little net veil attached to it on my head. Esme pulled up a chair nearby and sat down with a notebook and pen while Alice piled all the gifts at my feet and then sat next to me holding a paper plate with a hole in the middle and a roll of Scotch tape. "Alice, what are you doing with that paper plate?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously. She, Rosalie, Esme, and Renee just cackled with laughter while Angela and Jessica looked as puzzled as I was.

"This is the base for your ribbon bouquet."

"My what?"

"Ribbon bouquet." She repeated, rolling her eyes in impatience with my ignorance of all things wedding. "When you open your presents, take the bows off and hand them to me. I'll attach them to this plate and make a fake bouquet for you to use during the rehearsal."

"Oh, um, OK. At least that explains the gigantic bows." Still slightly puzzled, I picked up the box on top of the pile and started to pull the bow off.

"Not that one!" Rosalie and Alice shouted simultaneously and nearly tackled me in their haste to pull the gift out of my hands. Alice recovered first and smiled sheepishly, "Save that one for later. Here," she shoved a different box into my hands as Rosalie set the first one down beside her chair. "Open this one first instead." I removed the bow as instructed and handed it over to Alice who poked the ribbons through the hole then taped the bow itself to the plate's face. All eyes were on me as I removed the paper, lifted the lid, and picked up the card that lay on top of the tissue paper. "Who is that one from?" Esme prompted.

"Angela." I answered, laying the card aside and unfolding the tissue. "Oh!" I blushed as I gingerly lifted the little silk teddy from the box. Angela stifled a giggle. "Uh, thanks!" I blushed some more. I heard Esme writing on her notebook and looked over to see the line, "Angela Weber – white silk teddy" appear across the page. "You're writing these down?" I asked.

"Of course, dear. This way you have a list to do your thank you notes from. We'll do the same thing with all your wedding gifts." She just smiled in that sweet, motherly way of hers.

"Oh, that's a really good idea. Thank you." I said. I don't know why it still surprises me how considerate she can be. I picked up the next package and caught Jess trying to hide a smile. "This one's from Jessica." I announced. Alice repeated the bow process and looked up expectantly. More underwear. This one was a pale pink baby-doll top with matching lace panties. Blushing again, I held it up for everyone to see. "Thanks, Jess. Real pretty." I mumbled. The next one was from Renee, and things were still going downhill. My face flushed the deepest red yet as I pulled a black satin negligee from between the tissues and a contagious giggle ran around the circle. I couldn't say anything at all. Renee finally burst out laughing. "Mom!" I stared at her in surprise.

"Well, honey, what did you expect to get at a lingerie shower?" she said, still laughing along with everyone else. I just glared at Alice, which made them all laugh even harder as they realized I had no idea what the party's theme was beforehand. There were still four package to go, including the one Rosalie had confiscated earlier, and I was suddenly very afraid to open them. I chose the smallest package next. The box was little more than four inches square and I hoped that didn't mean it was the least material yet.

"That one is from the boys." Esme stated quietly. I lifted the lid and removed what appeared to be a small silver credit card. I looked up and she smiled, "It's a Victoria's Secret gift card, Bella. This way you can choose whatever you like, or…" glancing at Alice and Rosalie, "whatever those two may have missed."

"The guys got me a shower gift?" I almost choked up with emotion. It was just so sweet! Rosalie smirked and said dryly, "Bella, you do realize you're getting all teary eyed because Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and _Edward_ bought you underwear, right?"

"Oh!" I sat back in my chair, all potential tears forgotten. "Well, when you say it like that…"

Alice laughed, shook her head, and handed me another box. "Here, this one's from Esme. It should be fairly safe." I narrowed my eyes at her and took the gift, turning to Esme, "As if she didn't already know what it is." I deadpanned. That did it. Rosalie and Esme dissolved into giggle fits, followed quickly by Alice after she recovered from a short, shocked silence. Renee, Angela, and Jessica looked like they wanted to laugh along but obviously didn't quite catch the inside joke. "Just open it already." Alice huffed, rolling her eyes for emphasis. It was more lingerie of course, but this was a beautiful white satin nightgown and robe set.

"Thank you, Esme. It's lovely."

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled back at me.

Only two more to go, and I shuddered as I realized exactly whom they were from. Rosalie smiled wickedly from her chair and Alice was bouncing in her sear beside me in anticipation as I picked up the next box. "That one's mine!" Alice sang. There were two outfits in the box. A red silk negligee with lace down the sides and ruffled along the hem, and…"Oh, wow! Alice, thanks!"…a jersey cotton tank top and boxers pajama set.

"I knew you'd like it!" she was nearly dancing in her chair.

One left. Rosalie grinned like the Cheshire Cat as she handed over the box that had been held captive under her chair until now. I took a deep breath, folded back the tissue paper, and exhaled sharply when I saw what lay beneath it: a dark blue corset and garter set with a matching thong and white silk stockings. "That is what you're wearing under your wedding dress." she announced triumphantly.

I blushed until I thought I'd pass out from lack of blood anywhere but my face. Renee's eyes were huge and her mouth made a perfect little "o" of surprise. Esme's expression was similar to Renee's, and Angela and Jessica stared bug-eyed while they tried to hold in their giggles. Alice and Rosalie just beamed with pride. I finally found my voice and managed to stammer out, "Wow, um…thanks, I think…"

I thought Renee was going to fall off her chair after Rosalie's next statement. "Oh, Bella, that one is not really for you, that one's for Edward."


End file.
